


First Kill

by girlintheglen



Series: Pre-series Illya [3]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Illya - Freeform, MFU, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	First Kill

The gun fell to the ground, hot and heavy as it landed on the dew laden grass. A body lay motionless on the next little rise in the landscape, his last breath coming in the same instant the bullet struck his body and pierced his heart. It was a kill; a first kill for the young blond who now stood equally motionless except for the slight movement of his fingers as they made a tentative effort to grip and release, as though still in the act of fingering the trigger.

It was an involuntary movement that would accompany him for the rest of his life.


End file.
